Otra historia de amor
by Kagome118
Summary: Kagome, acostumbrada al dolor y a la muerte. Sumergida en el dolor de la crueldad infantil, intenta forjar una nueva vida. Estudiando, sólo estudiando y siendo fría, muy fría. Pasa de todos y todos pasan de ella.EN PARO, por circunstancias inesperadas
1. Inuyasha Taisho

La vida a veces era dura. Kagome lo sabía bien. Ella era una chica de dieciséis años, pelo largo y negro y ojos color de la noche. Cuando era chica su madre murió en un accidente con su hermano de sólo un año de edad y a partir de ese momento su padre la maltrató. Su padre fue arrestado por la policía por el consumo y la venta de drogas y Kagome fue a un orfanato con la temprana edad de nueve años.

Cuando tenía diez años una familia la acogió en su modesto y humilde hogar. Pero a solamente cinco meses de vivir con esa familia la volvieron a dejar en el orfanato. Kagome creció respetando siempre las reglas. Pero la vida era dura. Los niños eran crueles y se metían con ella. Poco a poco, Kagome aprendió a ser una persona fría y calculadora. Sus pocos amigos la fueron dejando de lado y ella creció sola. Ya no era la misma. Cuando terminó la primaria con 12 años decidió trasladarse a otro orfanato y allí otra familia la acogió. Al ver su forma de ser la familia se sintió insegura, estaban apunto de dejarla de nuevo en el orfanato, pero una mujer de gran corazón se ofreció a quedarse con ella y fue viviendo en esa casa, llena de amor. Sin embargo, el carácter no cambiaba.

Llegó el día de empezar primero de bachiller. Kagome estaba como siempre. Distante y fría. Metiendo lenta y aburridamente los libros en la mochila negra. La mochila de Kagome era negra con una pequeña flor bordada en la esquina, de color blanca. Como haciendo juego con la mochila, Kagome se puso una camisa negra con unos shorts negros y un cinturón blanco a juego.

Se fue a la escuela con la cara alta y con rumbo directo. No tardó mucho en llegar. La escuela estaba como siempre. Más vieja, tal vez. Con sus pequeños jardines a los lados de la entrada y un largo patio con dos canchas de baloncesto y una de fútbol. Un pequeño bloque donde se hallaba los primeros y los segundos. Otro con los terceros. Otro con los de cuarto y bachiller. Todos puestos haciendo un cuadro sin uno de sus lados. Al otro lado del patio, el gimnasio. En él había piscina cubierta, pistas de tenis, fútbol, baloncesto y voleibol. A Kagome no le hacía demasiada gracia ninguno de esos deportes. Sabía nadar y cuando era chica le encantaba. Pero su padre se encargó de romper esa costumbre saludable. Su _padre_. Que bien sonaría eso para cualquier otra persona.

Subió las escaleras, que se hacían infinitas a cada paso. Y entró, allí. Su nueva clase. Tenía cuatro ventanas en la pared que daba al norte, la mesa del profesor en la pared que daba al este y un pequeño mueble en la esquina de la pared que daba al oeste. Estaba pintado todo de un color verde aceituna menos el techo y el suelo. El techo era blanco y en el suelo había baldosas de un color negro.

Los demás alumnos no tardaron en venir. La clase estaba a punto de empezar y todos se sentaron en sus sitios. Al lado de Kagome se sentó un chico de cabellera plateada y de ojos dorados. Su nombre era Inuyasha Taisho. El sueño de todas las chicas menos Kagome. Era lo típico. Kagome tenía una mentalidad algo extraña y esa mentalidad no creía en el amor. El profesor dio un papel con las actividades extraescolares en las que se podían participar. En total eran 5. Una por cada día lectivo de la semana. Las cuales eran: baile (lunes), teatro (martes), tenis (miércoles), natación (jueves) y coro (viernes).

Empezarían dentro de una semana y quería empezar pronto. No porque le hiciera ilusión, sino porque no quería estar en su casa encerrada todo el tiempo. Además sabía que esa semana pasaría rápido porque pensaba pasársela estudiando. Lo que más le gustaba hacer. Estudiar y estudiar. Sacar buenas notas e ir formando su propio destino para irse de aquella casa llena de gente desconocida. Además solo le quedaba dos años para ser libre. La muerte de su madre le había dejado bastante dinero.

Tal y como predijo Kagome la semana pasó tan rápida que no se dio ni cuenta del paso del tiempo. El primer día llegó y por la tarde fue a las clases de baile. Había poca gente y entre ella estaba, como no, Inuyasha Taisho. Sólo lo ignoraría. Ignorarlo como la mierda era la mejor opción.

-Bueno, ahora las parejas de baile...Veamos, Takahashi con Usami; Kinomoto con Tsubasa y Taisho con Higurashi.

Kagome pensó que todo estaba en su contra. Pero igualmente ignoraría a ese malcriado de Taisho.

-Hola-dijo Inuyasha-creo que nos tocó juntos.

-No soy sorda-replicó con sarcasmo.

-Lo sé, pero estabas en las nubes. Quizá pensando en algún noviete-añadió socarrón y con media sonrisa.

-No digas tonterías-dijo Kagome y su voz sonó indiferente.

Inuyasha cogió la mano de Kagome y la abrazó de la cintura con la que le quedaba libre. Sus alientos se mezclaban e Inuyasha apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Kagome. Sin embargo, Kagome sólo abrazó a Inuyasha por el cuello y bailó con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él. A pesar de estar tan juntos, se sentían tan distantes. Inuyasha supo entonces que Kagome no era la típica chiquilla a la que te acercabas y caía rendida a sus pies. Ella era _**especial**_. _Especial_ en varios sentidos. Tal vez lo que la hacía especial a los ojos de Inuyasha era como se vestía. Simple pero moderna. O talvez fuera su forma de pasar de todo y de no hacer caso a nadie. Quizá por el misterio que la embargaba. Nadie sabía nada de ella. No tenía amigos en el instituto. Atendía a las clases sin aburrirse y sin pestañear. Entonces Inuyasha se propuso un reto. Conseguir ser amigo de Kagome. _Como fuese_.

La canción terminó y Kagome se separó de Inuyasha como si nada. Inuyasha no sabía como entrar en ella, como abrir esa muralla que ponía entre las personas y ellas. Kagome se sentó aburrida. Pasando de todo y de todos. Observando cada cosa que había alrededor de ella. Siempre alerta y con gran precaución. No pensaba que hacía falta un compañero de baile, aunque tampoco se imaginaba a ella misma bailando funky o salsa.

Una nueva canción comenzó y Kagome volvió a bailar con Inuyasha como si nada. Para Inuyasha era raro que esa chica ni se inmutara. Para Kagome era lo normal, pasar del mundo y que el mundo pase de ella.

-Bonita canción-dijo Inuyasha para hablar de algo.

-Supongo-respondió apenas sin mirarle.

-Oye ¿Tú por qué no tienes amigos?-preguntó lanzado y sin importarle nada. Quería saber la razón.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-dijo fría-Además es mi problema.

-¿Por qué alejas a la gente de tu lado?-preguntó.

-Porque así lo quiero.

-Pero tener amigos es bueno-dijo Inuyasha algo confundido.

-Es ridículo. No necesito a nadie. Nadie me necesita. ¿Para que ser amigos? ¿Qué es eso? Yo respondo. Algo ridículo.-terminó con algo de rabia.

-Te equivocas-replicó Inuyasha con voz firme.-Tener amigos es tener compañía. Nadie quiere estar solo. La gente necesita amigos, es una necesidad. Llorar en los brazos de alguien a quien aprecias o reír con alguien a quien quieres, eso es la amistad. Es necesaria. Una parte de ti.

-Yo nunca lloro-dijo Kagome-Nunca río, tampoco quiero a nadie. A mi me parece tontería. Amistad. Eso sólo es una palabra. Una palabra que engaña a la gente. _Eres mi amigo_. ¿Qué es eso? Nada. Sólo palabras. Palabras que se lleva el viento.

-Terminó por hoy-dijo el maestro y Kagome se marchó sin despedirse de nadie. Inuyasha estaba perplejo pero quería saber más de esa chica. ¿Qué nunca lloraba ni reía? ¿No quiere a nadie? Tal vez Kagome tuviera razón. Sólo eran palabras. Pero palabras llenas de sentimiento.

Siguió a Kagome, estilo espía o detective. Vio como entraba en una casa, seguramente la suya. La recibieron una mujer de pelo corto y negro sonriente, un anciano con larga barba y un niño de no más de 9 años. Kagome no les hizo caso, sólo subió las escaleras y el niño cerró la puerta ante las caras resignadas de los otros. Otra vez Inuyasha miró perplejo la escena. No entendía nada. Pero tenía una cosa clara, si su propia familia no rompió el hielo que la cubría, nunca podría conseguirlo él.

Kagome salió de casa por unos libros que se olvidó en clases y allí vio a Inuyasha sentado a pocos metros de su casa. ¿Qué hacía allí? No pensaba preguntarle, claro está. Pasó por su lado indiferente, pero no por eso estaba menos atenta. No entendía. Muchas veces la gente hace cosas estúpidas por saber algo, pero ¿seguirla? ¿Acaso eso no era un delito? Pasó de él. Como siempre. Cruzó la carretera y no se dio cuenta de que un camión venía a toda velocidad. Cuando el camión tocó el claxon se dio cuenta, pero sus piernas no le respondían y no era capaz de pedir ayudar por el temor que tenía acumulado en ese momento. Era el fin. Pronto el camión llegaría y ella se vería en los infiernos. Tal era su miedo que se desmayó y lo último que vio fue el camión a punto de atropellarla.

Se despertó. Sentía un calor horrible. Seguramente estaba en el infierno, tal y cómo había predicho. Unos brazos la cubrían. Seguramente aquellos brazos eran los brazos del diablo. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio una cabellera plateada. ¿Plateada? Entonces eso quería decir que no estaba muerta. Levantó la cabeza un poco y vio el rostro de, nada más y nada menos que, Taisho. Entonces, ¿Taisho era su salvador?

-Al fin despertaste-dijo Inuyasha al notar como se removía.-Me alegro que estés bien. Un poco más y no lo cuentas.

-...-Kagome se quedó callada por un rato.-Eso creo...-dijo. Su voz sonó insegura.

-...-Inuyasha bajó a Kagome.-Supongo que ya puedes volver sola a cualquier parte.-dijo sin mirarla e hizo un ademán de irse.

-Esto...Gracias...supongo-dijo Kagome sin mirarle y se fue a recoger sus libros.

Inuyasha no esperaba que la chica se lanzara a sus brazos por salvarle la vida ni nada por el estilo, sabía que no era de esa clase de chicas. Pero tampoco esperaba ese agradecimiento tan sincero. Por una vez en su vida pudo ver algo de debilidad en ella. Como se quedó parada sin hacer nada, incapaz de pedir ayuda siquiera. Nunca pensó que podría ver a Kagome Higurashi tan indefensa. Se fue a su casa y se acostó. Al día siguiente tendría que ir de nuevo a la escuela.

El día comenzó e Inuyasha se vistió para ir a la escuela. Se puso unos jeans negros y una camisa azul. Algo sencillo pero lindo. Salió de su casa con cierto retraso, pero eso no le impedía llegar temprano. Él iba rápido, la escuela estaba prácticamente al lado de su casa. Cruzando dos calles. No llegó tarde, el maestro aún no había llegado. Kagome ya estaba allí con su cara de indiferencia y revisando unos libros. Se sentó sin saludarla. ¿Para qué? Total seguro que le respondería algo borde. Además su reto de hacerse su amigo había perecido. Lo veía imposible. Kagome no iba a ser su amigo sólo por salvarle la vida, ¡qué tontería!

Por su parte, Kagome no entendía nada. Primero se ponía como un pesado para ser su amigo. Después la seguía a su casa. Luego le salvaba la vida. Y después actuaba como si nada, en cierto modo eso le molestaba. Ella había mostrado un lado débil a Inuyasha, no lo dudaba. Verse tan frágil delante de tal personaje era un poco vergonzoso. Tal vez Inuyasha pensaba en contarle ese secreto a todo el instituto. En ese caso Inuyasha sería un idiota. ¡Un grandísimo idiota! Pero por otro lado cabía la posibilidad de que no contara nada. En ese caso Inuyasha sería un buen chico.

El maestro vino. Todo el mundo se calló de repente. Kagome estuvo toda la clase sin pestañear. De nuevo ese lado frío se mostraba y no entendía muy bien por qué. La verdad era cosa rara que Kagome cambiara de un día a otro, pero no se mostraba siquiera un poco distinta. Si no se equivocaba Kagome iría a teatro por la tarde, por eso pensó en ir también. Sonaba una tontería pero quería acercarse a ella aunque no pudiera conseguir lo imposible. Pero pensándolo mejor eso sería casi como acoso. Bueno también quería ver como actuaba. Seguramente de forma tan fría que el maestro la echaría a patadas. Con esos pensamientos Inuyasha sonrió mentalmente y dejó que el tiempo de clases pasara.

Las clases eran aburridas, debía admitirlo. Pero eran necesarias, por su plan de irse. Además con esas actividades por las tardes no se aburriría. Sobretodo si eran como las del baile. Lidiar con Taisho no era fácil, nada fácil, pero debía admitir que ese chico había hecho una pequeña mella en su cubierta de hielo. No sólo por salvarle la vida, eso lo puede hacer cualquiera. Sino por demostrarle que era un buen chaval que no contaría el pequeño incidente a pesar de no conocerla apenas.

Las clases terminaron y se fue a su casa a comer. Apenas le daba tiempo ir al teatro. Primero ir a su casa y ver a su familia adoptiva, la cual se creía que era algo en su vida. Segundo ir a la cocina y comer tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz. Tercero ir a su cuarto, vestirse e ir corriendo de nuevo al instituto. Aunque por alguna razón sabía que esa tarde sería distinta, aunque no sabía en que sentido.

Tal y como predijo, la tarde sería distinta. Otra vez estaba con el pesado de Taisho, parecía hacerlo sólo para molestarla. Ella adoptaría de nuevo esa postura fría y distante. Sería fácil, ¿verdad? Se veía con dudas, ¿y si el maestro le ponía con él? ¿Y si la seguía de nuevo? Preguntas como esas la atormentaban casi sin saber el por qué.

-Bueno...Higurashi usted póngase con...-con Inuyasha no quería, no quería-Wolf y...-que no dijera Taisho sería el sueño de Kagome-Taisho.-Maldición, el mundo estaba en su contra.

-Hola Higurashi, soy Wolf. Koga Wolf.-a Kagome eso le sonó que se estaba intentando hacer el graciosillo y soltó una mirada de indiferencia.

-Llámame Kagome si quieres.-dijo Kagome algo resignada, si iban a trabajar juntos lo mejor era que se trataran más de tú, ¿no?

-Pues Kagome entonces-sonrió Koga.

-Eso creo-dijo Kagome distante.-Oye Taisho, creo que nos tocó juntos de nuevo, ¿acaso me sigues?-dijo algo sarcástica.

-Más quisieras Kag-chan-dijo irónicamente.

-Vaya mal royo que veo por aquí-dijo Miroku, uno de los mejores amigos de Inuyasha.

-Nunca tendría mal royo con Inu-baby-dijo Kagome burlándose.-Además no quiero perder mi tiempo con _eso_.-dijo Kagome.

-Chicos-dijo Miroku-Hagan el amor, no la guerra.-dijo, aunque, conociendo a Miroku, la primera frase tenía doble sentido.

-Vamos, chicos. Venid todos aquí.-dijo el maestro-Yo soy Rinne, vuestro maestro. He pensado poneros hoy en trío para hacer una interesante propuesta. Imaginaros que sois un triángulo amoroso. Está la chica o el chico en el medio y un pretendiente a cada lado. El del medio valorará las acciones de los pretendientes y decidirá por uno. Luego habrá sorpresa.

-Bien pues elijo, elijo a...-dijo Kagome pensándoselo muy bien-No puedo elegir entre dos memos.-dijo suspirando.

-Pues elijo yo por ti-dijo el maestro-Taisho

-No, maestro-suplicó Kagome.

-Entonces, prefieres a Koga.

-No-dijo seca.

-Pues Taisho e Higurashi. Es mi última palabra.

-Está bien.-suspiró Kagome.

-¿Ya todos eligieron?-preguntó Rinne y escuchó la afirmación de todos.-Pues ahora tendrán que vivir una historia de amor durante un mes. Nadie puede saber esto, ni siquiera los maestros. Es un secreto. La pareja que sea más creíble será la protagonista de nuestra obra.-terminó el maestro.

-Ósea que somos _novios_-dijo Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome por el cuello.

-...-Kagome se soltó-No te lo tengas muy creído Taisho, es una farsa.

-Lo sé-dijo-Pero no importa.-Inuyasha tenía la excusa perfecta para que Kagome fuera su amiga.


	2. Una cita falsa con un novio falso

**Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni compañía me pertenecen, son creación de la maravillosa Rumiko y yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**

Pues sí. Era la _novia_ de Inuyasha Taisho. Pero era todo fingido. Ella nunca pensó que el maestro de teatro le hiciera eso. Y con eso se refería a un Inuyasha Taisho, en su casa, haciendo una lista de motes cariñosos, formas de actuar y posibles citas. Inuyasha había planeado llamar a Kagome, "Kag-chan". Mientras Kagome le diría a Inuyasha, Inu-chan. Inuyasha también dijo que cada vez que un chico se acercara a Kagome, él tendría que actuar de modo grosero y aparentar que estaba celoso. Mientras que Kagome tendría que disculparse si encontrase a alguna con Inuyasha e irse corriendo como si estuviera llorando. La primera cita sería el viernes por la tarde, pero en la clase estarían siempre juntos, almorzarían juntos e Inuyasha iría a por Kagome a cualquier sitio para llevarla a su casa. A Kagome eso le parecía una tortura y no una historia de amor.

-Además toda historia de amor tiene que tener sus besos-añadió Inuyasha.-Pero los nuestros serán en la mejilla o en la frente.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kagome, algo aliviada-"Al menos no son en los labios"-pensó.

-Pues entonces eso. Mañana nos vemos en la clase, Kag-chan-dijo Inuyasha burlón.

-Está bien, Inu-chan-replicó ella.

El resto del día pasó rápido para Kagome. Su tortura pronto comenzaría. Ella nunca había tenido novios, pues todo el mundo la odiaba. Pero esa vez sería una farsa todo, por lo que no debía de preocuparse, ¿verdad?

Amaneció un día espléndido, totalmente opuesto a su maldito humor. Bajó las escaleras y saludó a su madre adoptiva con una cara súper rara. Desayunó y se puso la primera cosa que pilló. Iba informal, pero sexy. Un vestido corto con un escote no muy vistoso. Se despidió de su familia adoptiva y se fue para el instituto. Allí se encontró a Inuyasha que le esperaba con una media sonrisa. La besó en la frente y susurró algunas palabras amorosas antes de entrar. Le ofreció el asiento bajo las miradas de sorpresas de todos.

-Gracias, Inu-chan-sonrió Kagome, lo más realista que pudo.

-No hay de que, Kag-chan.-dijo Inuyasha besando la mejilla de su _novia_.

-Esta tarde tengo tenis, Inu-chan. ¿Puedes venir conmigo?-preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa lo más tierna que podía.

-Cla...ro-dijo Inuyasha que se había quedado embobado con su sonrisa.

-Siéntense todos. La clase va a comenzar.-Kagome en seguida se sentó y puso su mayor atención en la clase. Mientras que Inuyasha miraba a Kagome de vez en cuando algo embobado.

La clase transcurrió y terminó finalmente. Todos se fueron al recreo para almorzar. Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome y la llevó a un sitio que sólo él conocía y que era su sitio secreto desde que llegó al instituto.

-Comamos aquí.-dijo Inuyasha cediéndole el paso.

-Bonito sitio, Taisho-dijo Kagome.

-Llámame Inuyasha, por favor. Yo quiero ser tu amigo-rogó Inuyasha.

-Está bien-dijo Kagome.-Pues Inuyasha, eres mi primer amigo-dijo sonriendo un poco.

-¿El primero?

-Sí. Y, tal vez, el último-dijo Kagome con cierta tristeza.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber Inuyasha con gran curiosidad.

-No me gusta hablar de ello pero, te contaré.-dijo Kagome y su expresión se volvió triste.-Cuando yo era muy pequeña mi madre murió junto con mi hermano en un accidente-empezó-Mi padre se quedó a mi cargo, pero empezó a maltratarme. Justo ese día intentaba violarme, pero la policía llegó a tiempo. Tuve suerte, lo admito, tuve suerte. Pero esa suerte no dudaría.-Kagome intentaba luchar contra sus sentimientos y no llorar.

-Puedes parar, si quieres-dijo Inuyasha al ver la constante lucha de la joven por no llorar.

-Quiero seguir-dijo Kagome-Necesito desahogarme.

-Pero tal vez yo no sea la persona adecuada.

-Pues después de eso, yo fui llevada a un orfanato, me adoptaron varias familias pero todas me devolvían y los niños se reían de mi mala suerte. Por eso creé este carácter tan frío y distante. Luego Naomi me adoptó y estoy con ella desde hace bastante.-terminó rápidamente intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Vaya...Debe ser muy duro. Lo siento-dijo mientras miraba a una Kagome intentando refrenar sus ganas de llorar. Él sólo besó su mejilla dulcemente y luego la abrazó, mientras ella seguía en su lugar, sin corresponder. Había logrado su objetivo, y con ello descubrió que la fría Kagome era en verdad una persona frágil. Muy frágil. La campana sonó y Kagome e Inuyasha fueron a clases y ese instante Sango, la _novia _de Miroku, se acercó.

-Hola-saludó Sango, muy sonriente.-Soy Sango, la _novia_ de Miroku. Tú debes de ser Kagome, la _novia_ de Inuyasha.-Kagome asintió-Pues era para saber si querías ser mi amiga. Ya que los dos tontos con los que _salimos _son amigos, nosotras también.

-No estoy segura...

-Bueno, si no quieres...-dijo Sango algo decepcionada.-Pero, podríamos quedar esta tarde.

-No puedo, tengo tenis. Será otro día.

-Pero es que no puedo otro día, ¿no puedes quedar después de eso?-preguntó Sango.

-Está bien. Después de eso será.

-Gracias, Kagome.-dijo Sango sonriente.

Las clases pasaron como siempre. A Kagome se le hizo un poco aburrido porque estaban repasando temario de hace unos días. Cuando terminó todo corrió hacia su casa. A las cuatro tenía tenis y como una tonta había invitado a Inuyasha. Luego irían a una estúpida cita la cual estaba fuera de lugar. Comió aburridamente, Naomi era buena cocinera, pero a veces se pasaba haciendo de comer. Cogió sus platos y los dejó en el fregadero como siempre. La verdad empezaba a parecerle todo tan rutinario que necesitaba un cambio. Se cambió de ropa. Necesitaba una ropa más deportiva para jugar al tenis. Se puso unos pantalones cortos de chándal y una camiseta blanca, junto unas muñequeras del mismo color. Se despidió de Naomi y fue a clases. Allí le estaba esperando Inuyasha.

-Hola-dijo Kagome sin ganas.

-Buenas tardes-saludó Inuyasha sonriente.

-Bueno chicos y chicas-dijo el profesor mirándolos a todos-Algunos ya me conocéis porque doy economía, otros supongo que a lo mejor aún no. Me llamo Misaki Takahashi, por favor me gustaría que me llamarais sólo Misaki. Para conocernos un poco diremos nuestros nombres a todos y algo sobre vosotros. Empieza tu-dijo señalando a Inuyasha.-y luego todos vais diciendo vuestro nombre en orden.

-Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho. Tengo dieciséis años pero dentro de dos meses tendré un año más. Me gusta el baloncesto y el fútbol, odio las cosas picantes y adoro el ramen.

-Me llamo Kagome. Mi edad no os importa. Mis aficiones tampoco. Si alguno cae conmigo de pareja se tendrá que esforzar al máximo, no acepto a vagos. Eso es todo.

-Soy Ayumi Aikawa. Sueño con ser escritora y tengo diecisiete años. Me encanta cocinar y por lo general no le caigo mal a nadie, un gusto en conoceros-dijo una chica de tez blanca, hermosos ojos azules, pelirroja con el pelo rizado hasta la cintura.

-Hola-dijo un chico de hermosos ojos lilas y pelo plateado azulado.-Soy Ash Usami, tengo catorce. Me gusta el deporte.

-Soy Eri. Me encanta la competencia sana y lo chicos guapos. Espero caeros bien.-dijo muy afablemente.

-Soy Ayame. Soy buena tenista...pero solo eso.-sonrió un poco-Me encanta la música y caeros bien.-dijo.

-Soy Koga. La verdad sólo vine aquí para pasar el rato y otras cosas-miró disimuladamente a Kagome. 

-Soy Kikyo-dijo una chica de pelo lacio y negro ojos. Se notaba que esa chica era fría mucho más que Kagome.-No tengo nada que contar... 

-Bueno, ya estamos todos. Haber, a formar parejas. Koga con Kagome, Eri con Ayame, Inuyasha con Ash y Ayumi con Kikyo. 

-Hola, parece que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar-dijo Koga. 

-Al menos no me sigues como el tonto ese.-contestó Kagome. 

-Piensa que al menos, ahora no tienes que fingir. Porque yo estuve en el teatro. 

-Tienes razón. Hay algo bueno de todo esto-dijo Kagome más animada. 

Los aprendizajes fueron muy duros para algunos que no estaban acostumbrados, como Kagome. 

-Si quieres te enseño a sacar-dijo Koga. 

-Vale-dijo Kagome. 

-Bien-dijo poniéndose detrás suya-primero tienes que mover la muñeca así-dijo cogiendo la muñeca de Kagome y poniéndola en posición- y luego girarla así-dijo girándola.- ¿Lo ves?

-Sí. Gracias.-dijo. 

Inuyasha, quien había visto la escena, estaba algo enfadado. Supuestamente eran _novios_ y si lo eran no se debían dejar manosear por otro. En ese instante se le ocurrieron mis formas de aniquilar a Koga o de torturarlo. Las clases terminaron al instante e Inuyasha cogió a Kagome de la mano y se fueron a su _cita_. Todo el camino Kagome se la pasó sin hablar e Inuyasha molesto. Llegaron a la entrada y allí vieron a Sango.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Inuyasha.

-Hola-saludó Kagome indiferente.

-Hola-susurró extrañada por la actitud de la chica. Luego se vio a Miroku llegar.

-Hola chicas-dijo.

-Tardaste mucho. -dijo Kagome fría.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Sango-vamos que se hace tarde para ver la peli.

-Sí-dijo Miroku. Inuyasha sólo asintió y Kagome le dirigió una mirada de afirmación.

-Vamos a ver, Eclipse-propuso Sango.

-Cursi-dijo Kagome al instante.

-Pues, Prince of Persia-dijo Sango.

-Está bien-dijo Kagome.

El camino se hizo muy largo gracias al silencio incómodo que Kagome había provocado. El carácter de la chica sólo hacía que las cosas estuvieran tensas, muy tensas. Aunque Kagome sabía que cuando llegaran tendrían que actuar por si había alguien conocido. Llegaron, por fin, e Inuyasha junto con Miroku fueron a comprar las entradas. Luego todos fueron a comprar palomitas. Kagome se compró uno de palomitas medianas y una cola mediana, también. Sango se pidió lo mismo que Kagome, pero también unos nachitos. Miroku pidió uno de palomitas gigantes, dos colas grandes, nachitos con extra de salsa y un paquete de chuches variadas. Inuyasha se pidió uno grande de palomitas, patatas sabor a ramen y un refresco de limón grande. Después de pedir las cosas, todos entraron a la sala y se sentaron al final de ella. Cuando empezó la película, todos se callaron y empezaron a ver el emocionante filme. A mediados de película Miroku salió al baño por el dolor de estómago que toda la comida le había provocado y volvió justo cuando iba a terminar, por eso no se enteró bien. La cita, por lo general, fue divertida.

-Qué royo de película, al final nadie muere-dijo Inuyasha, bromeando.

-Inu-chan, así es mejor.-dijo Kagome.

-Pero a mí me gustan las cosas sangrientas y de asesinatos. Muertes y más muertes-exageró Inuyasha.

-...-Kagome no dijo nada, Inuyasha era un idiota, con todas las letras y sílabas.-Entonces te gusta que la gente muera...Dime, ¿también te gustó cuando dije que mi madre y mi hermano murieron?-dijo muy furiosa.

Silencio. Eso era lo que había, silencio.

-Kag-chan...Era broma-dijo Inuyasha realmente arrepentido-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención herirte.

-Pues lo hiciste Inu-baby-dijo Kagome plantándole una cachetada en toda su cara.- ¡Te odio!-dijo Kagome, marchándose con dignidad. Inuyasha sólo la observó irse, despidiéndose de su amistad lograda en horario de clases.

Miroku y Sango, que no entendían nada, la observaron irse sin decir palabra. Al instante pasaron a ver a Inuyasha, que estaba con una cara totalmente arrepentida. No sabían quién tenía la culpa, pero, por el rostro de Inuyasha, estaba claro que era de él. Ambos intentaron devolver a Inuyasha a la Tierra, pero no lo consiguieron hasta que Miroku trajo un silbato y sopló por él con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Calla ese estúpido pitido!-dijo Inuyasha, por fin.-Tengo que ir a buscarla...-dijo Inuyasha-Tengo que disculparme.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Miroku-Nunca pensé que escucharía eso de Inuyasha Taisho, el ser más orgulloso, terco y cabezón de todo Tokyo.-bromeó.

Inuyasha se fue, haciendo caso omiso a la bromita de su amigo. Buscando a Kagome en dirección a su casa, pero cuando llegó no estaba allí. La buscó durante horas, que se le hicieron días, meses, años, décadas, siglos...Hasta que anocheció y Kagome seguía sin dar señales de vida. La buscó desesperadamente, no comprendía como un tonto comentario podía hacer que se tardara tanto.

Se había ido de al lado de ese tonto con mucha dignidad, pero su enfado la había llevado al camino equivocado y ahora estaba perdida. Aún era de día, pero pronto anochecería y sería peor. Caminó vagamente por las calles y se encaminó erróneamente una y otra vez hasta anochecer. Las luces provenientes de las farolas iluminaban un poco las estrechas calles mohosas y llenas de delincuentes. Se sentía perdida y lo estaba. El mero deseo de estar con alguien se hizo presente, sentía haberse ido tan repente, solamente había sido una estúpida broma sin ánimos de ofender a alguien y ahora, por eso, estaba pérdida. Era la primera vez que se perdía, tal vez porque nunca salía. Se sentó en un banco situado quién sabe dónde y se frotó las manos para darse calor. Empezaba a bajar la temperatura.

La buscó sin éxito. Debía irse a casa, pero no sin Kagome. Estaba más preocupado que nunca. Vio a varios niños con sus madres y a ancianitos, pero ni rastro de Kagome. Al final se rindió y se sentó en un banco cerca de un parquecillo, mirando hacia el suelo, con la esperanza pérdida. Y allí la vio, sentada unos bancos más allá, temblando de frío y con una expresión totalmente derrotada. Se acercó a ella, pero ella no notó su presencia. Se acercó y tocó su hombro, pero no había respuesta. Preocupado, la tomó en brazos y vio sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. La muy tonta se había quedado dormida por el frío. Debía haberse abrigado más, en Tokyo era raro que hiciera tanto frío en septiembre. Sería el cambio de clima. La cargó más cómodamente y la llevó a su casa.

-Muchas gracias por traer a Kagome-dijo Naomi, una vez en su casa.-Estaba muy preocupada, rara vez tarda tanto.

-Lo siento mucho señora, fue mi culpa.

-No pasa nada-dijo Naomi y sonrió.

Inuyasha solamente regresó a su casa, preocupado. Mientras Kagome dormía cómodamente en su cama sin saber sobre su salvador, ni su estado. Solamente durmiendo tranquilamente, durmiendo enfermamente tranquila.

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews..Subiré el 3 pronto lo tengo casi listo. Kagome seguirá siendo fría durante algún tiempillo...Y a Inuyasha le costará, ( Inu-Baka ¬¬") ser su amigo con su tipica arrogancia y su orgullo. y las bromitas k no hacen gracia u.u"**


End file.
